Ben Tennyson (dobra wersja)
| zawód = Piłkarz Bohater | ciało = Humanoid | rodzina = Max Tennyson (dziadek) Gwen Tennyson (kuzynka) | pseudo = | wersje = Ben Tennyson Ben 10.000 Ben 10.000 Ultra Ben Ben Tennyson Ben 23 Ben Tennyson Eon Zły Ben Emo Ben Wściekły Ben Benzarro | głos = Beniamin Lewandowski | debiut = I nie było żadnego }} Ben Tennyson znany jako dobry Ben, bądź też Ben bez zegarka to alternatywny odpowiednik Bena z nieznanej linii czasu. Wygląd Ben jest średniej wysokości nastolatkiem. Nosi czarną koszulkę z zielonymi liniami, workowate długie, brązowy spodnie. Posiada sportowe biało-zielone buty. Na lewym nadgarstku nosi starodawny, brązowy zegarek. Ben często zakłada białą bluzę z kapturem i zielonymi elementami. Osobowość Ben prowadzi normalne życie, w którym nic ciekawego się nie dzieje. Jest znudzony swoim miastem i chcę przeżyć emocjonującą przygodę, która odmieniła by jego życie. Kuzynka jest bardzo zbliżona do Tennysona, tylko dlatego, że przeżyli wspólnie najgorsze wakacje. Pomimo braku Omnitrixa, pomagał osobom potrzebującym pomocy, a gdy otrzymał zegarek z poświęcenia alternatywnego odpowiednika, zmienił się. Zaczął zachowywać się jak prawdziwy bohater, jednak w dalszym ciągu pojęcie tego wszystkiego było dla niego dużym wyzwaniem. Umiejętności thumb|Umiejętności bojowe BenaPomimo tego, że Ben nie ma Omnitrixa, tak jak jego alternatywny odpowiednik, to posiada tak jak on zwiększony refleks. Walczy wręcz, a czasami używa przedmiotów znajdujących się blisko niego. Gdy wszystkie wersje Tennysona zostały zniszczone, Ben został ostatnim żyjącym herosem. Poprzez poświęcenie głównego odpowiednika, otrzymał Omnitrix. Będąc nosicielem zegarka, mógł zmieniać swój kod genetyczny, co powodowało transformacje w obce gatunki kosmiczne. Stając się kosmitą, Ben dostawał jego wygląd, uprawnienia, wady, a także głos. Każda z tych cech była odmienna dla innych próbek DNA. Wady Ben ma alergie na orzeszki ziemne i boi się pawi. Dodatkowo największym lękiem Tennysona jest strach przed klaunami. Często działa lekkomyślnie i uruchamia irracjonalne impulsy, które wprowadzają go w błąd. Historia Ben 10: Omniverse thumb|right|Uzyskanie OmnitrixaBen Tennyson debiutuje w odcinku "I nie było żadnego", gdzie idzie na mecz piłki nożnej. Po drodze pomaga starszej pani ściągnąć kota z drzewa, po czym zauważa, że się spóźnił. Podczas meczu, Ben stoi na bramce i jest gotowy do obrony, lecz piłka uderza w poprzeczkę, dzięki czemu przeciwnicy nie zdobywają punktu. Schodząc z boiska widzi grono kibicujących mu przechodniów. Piłkarza potrąca Kevin Levin, który niespostrzeżenie kradnie mu zegarek. Chłopak zauważa to, ale nie zwraca uwagi złodziejowi. Po chwili podchodzi do niego dziadek i bierze jego torbę. Jadą Gruchotem do domu, gdzie Ben spotyka Gwen. Kuzyni zaczynają rozmawiać o byłych wakacjach, gdy nagle do chłopaka dzwoni J.T., który zaprasza Bena na koktajle. Ben po spotkaniu z kolegami wychodzi, gdy idzie ulicą zaczyna odczuwać, że ktoś go śledzi. Zauważa złego Bena, który zaczyna walczyć z bezbronnym chłopakiem. Gdy ten zmienia się w Fantoma, przestraszony piłkarz ucieka. Kawałek dalej spotyka Albedo i Benzarra, którzy transformują się w Ostatecznego Gigantozaura i Frankenszała, po czym próbują złapać Tennysona. Uciekając spotyka Bena 10, który zmienia się w Pajęczarza i zabiera Tennysona do Los Soledad. Na miejscu pojawia się profesor Paradox, który tłumaczy o liniach czasu, Omnitrixach i bohaterskich czynach nosicieli kosmicznych zegarków. Gdy profesor znika, pojawia się Eon i próbuje zabić dobrego Bena. Uciekając spotyka Vilgaxa, który ma takie same zamiary. Po dłuższej gonitwie, Paradox sprowadza Gwen 10, Bena 23 i Bena 10.000. Dobre wersje Tennysona starają się ochronić bezbronnego Bena, przed złymi wersjami. Nagle przez spustoszałe miasto rozprzestrzenia się czerwona energia, która niszczy wszystkie wersje Bena. Tennyson starając się uchronić bezbronną alternatywną wersje siebie, zrzuca Omnitrix, który ląduje na nadgarstku dobrego Bena. W ostatniej chwili profesor zabiera chłopaka do świata poza czasem, gdzie zauważają jak wszystkie linie czasu zanikają. W przestrzeni zaczyna tworzyć się mrok, gdy zza pleców Bena wyłania się złoty blask, piłkarz dostrzega, że został jako jedyny i może walczyć z zegarkiem. Następnie udają się "na sam początek". thumb|left|Ostatnia transformacja Bena W odcinku "I pojawił się Ben", Paradox zaprowadza Bena na statek Vilgaxa. Tam zauważają walkę wroga ze statkiem, w którym znajduje się prototyp Omnitrixa. Tennyson uświadamia sobie, że musi zrobić wszystko, aby zegarek dotarł do prawowitego właściciela. Za pomocą inteligencji Szarej Materii zmienia trajektorie lotu promienia laserowego, dzięki czemu kapsuła zostaje wysłana na Ziemię. Używając Kulopłota, urządzenie ląduje pod nogami Tennysona. Armowiertło przyczynia się do trzęsienia, dzięki czemu Omnitrix ląduje na nadgarstku przyszłego herosa. Następnie bohaterowie udają się po alternatywne wersje. Sprowadzają Gwen 10, Bena 23 i Bena 10.000. Ostatnim zadaniem dobrego Bena jest przywrócenie wszystkich wersji Tennysona, co robi za pomocą Mechanicznego. Następnie niszczy złe alternatywy, po czym oddaje zegarek prawowitemu właścicielowi. Wspólnymi siłami, dobre wersje pokonują Vilgaxa, po czym wracają do swoich światów. Nagle pojawia się Max, który zabiera wroga do aresztu. Chłopak dowiaduje się, że jego dziadek jest hydraulikiem. Występy Ben 10: Omniverse * I nie było żadnego (debiut) * I pojawił się Ben Ciekawostki * Pomimo tego, że Ben nie zdobył Omnitrixa, ciągle zachowywał się bohatersko, pomagając innym. Zobacz też * Galeria * Ben Tennyson (prawdziwa wersja z głównej linii czasu) * Ben 10.000 (alternatywna przyszła wersja z linii czasu Bena 10.000) * Ben 10.000 (alternatywna przyszła wersja z linii czasu Bena 10.000 UA) * Ultra Ben (alternatywna wersja ze świata marzeń) * Ben Tennyson (alternatywna wersja z linii czasu Gwen 10) * Ben 23 (alternatywna wersja z wymiaru 23) * Zły Ben (alternatywna wersja z nieznanej linii czasu) * Emo Ben (alternatywna wersja z nieznanej linii czasu) * Wściekły Ben (alternatywna wersja z nieznanej linii czasu) * Benzarro (alternatywna wersja z nieznanej linii czasu) * Ben Tennyson (alternatywna wersja z FusionFall) * Eon (alternatywna wersja z nieznanej linii czasu) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Alternatywne wersje Kategoria:Tennysonowie Kategoria:Benowie Tennysonowie Kategoria:Osie czasu